


Scary? Scarecrows Aren't, That's For Sure

by Miraculous_786



Series: Miraculous Ladybug/Maribat: One-Shots [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adult Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Adult Damian Wayne, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Akuma Attack, Multi, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Hawk Moth's back at it again with akumatizing civilians, but this time in Gotham.What happens when the infamous Scarecrow is akumatized? With the power to make a person's worst fear tangible?What happens when Marinette is struck and is forced to see her Kitty dressed in white again?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rogues Gallery (Batman), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Miraculous Ladybug/Maribat: One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755988
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	Scary? Scarecrows Aren't, That's For Sure

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an idea that I posted and decided to write.

"We need to find a way to locate Hawk Moth."

"I know," Adrien agreed over the phone, his voice projecting from its speakers. "But I haven't had any luck. Neither has Max for that matter."

Marinette sighed. "Do you think it's time to ask the local heroes for help?"

He hummed in thought. "It depends, really. If one of their villains gets akumatized it could end badly, so we might have to consider telling them the situation soon."

"Okay. I'll suit up tonight and try to get their attention, but you _better_ come with."

"Great!" he enthused, and she could sense his smile. "Hopefully their tech will let us track down Hawkie."

The woman chuckled at the nickname for their enemy, before bidding, "Goodbye, Adrien."

"See ya later, Buginette."

The call cut off with an audible beep, as she placed her phone into a pocket at the hip of the jeans that she adorned. They were a bright pink, that contrasted well with her white shirt and grey jacket.

Thin flats clacked against the floor. Toned arms rested themselves against balcony rails. A sigh escaped a pair of chapped lips.

The Gotham sun seemed brighter than usual, with its rays illuminating the heroine with a heavenly glow. She glanced around for a while, taking in the nearby gargoyles and stunning blue sky blanketing her above. Fluffy clouds sat in it, appearing to be as soft and delicious as cotton candy.

There was a nuzzle at Marinette's neck. She scooped up the kwami that had been resting within her flowing locks, and smiled gently at it.

"What is it, Tikki?"

"I think its time to water the plants!" she exclaimed, holding her paws up. "They're growing so well - I can feel the Creation magic that you've enthused in them!"

The female giggled. "Okay, just give me a sec."

She settled the god on a nearby chair, then strolled over to an item close to her. It was a spray bottle filled to the brim with water.

A pleasant tune drifted out from her as a hum, whilst she made her way over to the flower pots to the side of the balcony. She pushed the handle of the bottle, and watched as the nozzle released what the leaves so desired.

They almost seemed to reach out for their source of energy, and the plants' stems stood straighter at her presence. Several blossoms bloomed bigger.

Marinette chuckled, but soon frowned when a breeze blew past and ruffled her fringe. A shiver wracked through her whole body.

"Tikki?"

Something whizzed onto her shoulder, hiding within her tresses. "Is it okay if we go inside, please?"

She nodded in agreement. Her footsteps echoed as she walked over to the glass doors leading to her home, and opened them up with a click. Just as she was about to step onto soft carpet, the sounds of yells reached her ears.

The sounds of _screams._

**~*~*~**

"Ah sh- _great._ Here we go again."

Jason grinned when Dick's glare faltered, then turned his head to the scene before them. His family - consisting of himself, Richard, Bruce, Timothy and Damian - all scanned about. They processed all of the ruckus and havoc around.

Civilians ran about in all directions, with most screaming their lungs out or attempting to escape nightmares. There were characters from horror shows, villains that had once plagued Earth and so much more.

(Jason swore that he saw a man holding up a sign that said 'TAXES', who scared off a whole crowd of adults.)

"Another 'akuma'?"

"Afraid so," Batman growled. "We need to find out who's been infected."

"Easier done than said," Tim muttered, causing a few pairs of eyes to glance at him. He pointed above to a building nearby.

There, floating in the air, was the familiar figure of Scarecrow. However, the sack atop his head looked to be made out of a million hexagons, and the garments that he wore were more pronounced in colour.

"Not Crane..." Nightwing whined. "Why him out of all people?"

Robin simply rolled his eyes at the question. "I'm assuming that we'll have to figure out an antidote, Father?"

"It seems so. Unless we find the source of the ladybirds that have been repairing past damage from these attacks."

The vigilantes pulled out their grappling hooks, shooting them up onto ledges and bricks to aid them in getting higher. Once reaching the level that Scarecrow was at, they assessed the fact that he was currently in argument with a young woman.

She had unnatural midnight hair, that seemed to sparkle and reflect the sun's light. Her clothing was casual yet elegant, providing the hint that her personality was of a similar route.

Currently, she was stood atop a vine-filled balcony. Grown flowers had their stems curling around thick metal railings at the edge of it.

"What is with that outfit?" she shouted in an incredulous tone, disgusted expression marring her features. "I've seen clowns wear better!"

" _Excuse_ you! This outfit is more durable and lightweight than my last one, I'll have you know!"

"Yeah? Well who cares about that when looking at it just makes me want to puke?"

Crane growled under his breath. He brought out what appeared to be a gun from one of his pockets, then aimed it at the girl.

The green beam that came out of his weapon was halted by Batarang. He turned to where it had come from, only to be met with a kick to the face.

"That's _enough,_ Scarecrow," Batman spoke. "Give us the item that was infected before we're forced to take it ourselves."

"I don't think so, Bat-Brat!" he cackled in retaliation, whilst preparing to shoot again. The family of heroes changed into offensive positions.

**~*~*~**

"Are you okay, Miss?"

Marinette whipped her head in the direction of who had spoken, then immediately took a step back. A costume of red, yellow and green had met her vision.

"Ugh...does all of your family have such horrible outfits?" she remarked in a groan. "Why do you look like a _traffic_ _light_ out of all things? Are you _asking_ to get hit by a car?"

Robin spluttered. He glanced down at the short woman with a blush. "I do not look like a traffic light!"

"She's not wrong you know," someone piped up on the comms.

"Shut it, Hood."

There was a crash from the side, prompting the two adults to turn to its souce. It was Scarecrow, who had just crashed onto the balcony floor next to them.

"Get out of here," Damian commanded.

"Gladly," she mumbled beneath her breath, rushing to enter her bedroom through the glass doors nearby. However, the attempt was thwarted by a leg sticking out to trip her up.

Before Marinette could process what had happened, rough hands pulled her by the hair into an upright position. A sharp needle-like object was pressed against her throat.

"Not a step closer, Bat-Brats - unless you want me to traumatize this girl with her worst nightmares!"

Nightwing tightened his grip on his escrima sticks. He watched as the civilian let out an annoyed huff, and sent a glare to the man behind her.

"You're exactly like Sandboy," she said in French with an even tone. "And I've already dealt with him. Do you think this will be any harder?"

In a quick movement, she rammed her head to his chin, causing him to curse as she twisted one of his arms behind his back.

What she didn't realise was that said arm was holding a gun.

A flash of green enveloped her body.

**~*~*~**

Robin sent a blow to Scarecrow's face, making the akuma stumble back to the balcony rails. He chanced a glance to check that his family would deal with him, before moving to inspect the woman.

Except who was in front of him wasn't her.

The male's costume consisted only of white, with a belt, bell and cat ears atop the head. He was facing Marinette, and that was when he noticed that her eyes were wide and scared.

"Marinette!" he called, arms out wide like he was longing for an embrace. "I was fee-line so lonely without you. But now that you're here, I can make it all better!"

She stepped back.

His mouth twisted into a grin as he carried on, "All I need is your miraculous!"

That was when the woman's eyes suddenly narrowed. She stood straighter, not even bothering to put down the spray bottle in her hand, and made her way over to the unknown figure.

"Chat _Blanc.._." she hissed. "You're not real. I know it. I defeated you years ago, so don't try and act like you can trick me."

"What are you talking about, Purrincess? I'm hurt that you'd think I'm fake. Are you saying that you don't care that I've been akumatized?"

"W-What? Of course not!" she denied, her confident facade diminishing the slightest bit.

"Are you saying that you don't care about me?" he quizzed with a pout. "About Chat Noir?...About _Adrien_?"

She snapped out of her daze from him mentioning the name, and grit her teeth against each other. Her fists clenched. Her brows furrowed. She stalked forward whilst French escaped her mouth angrily.

Damian moved to place himself where Chat Blanc was, and didn't react when his body fazed through the blond's. He stiffly said, "Miss, this man isn't real. He is simply a figment of your imagination and an illusion of some sort."

His words didn't stop the bluenette from coming closer, or her rant.

"...and so if you want my miraculous, you'll have to get them yourself!" he managed to catch her say, as she pointed a finger to his chest.

Then, she lifted one of her arms up - the one that had a spray bottle.

"Lucky Charm."

Robin rose a brow.

**Pchit.**

As she promptly pressed the handle to it.

_Hisssssss!_

He barely registered the noise that he had produced. He only clawed at the source of the water until he grabbed it with one hand, and hurled it off of the balcony he was on.

Silence.

Damian could only watch as the various members of his family stared at him in disbelief. Nightwing tilted his head in confusion, whilst Red Robin rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Jason was undoubtedly grinning beneath his helmet.

A blush flooded his cheeks.

There was a snort from above.

Everyone collectively gazed there in unison, only to see a man clad in black leather smothering chuckles with a clawed hand.

Only a second passed until he gave up, and his chest shook from the loud laughs he let out.

**~*~*~**

"Dad, is it true that you can purr?"

Damian scooped up the child that had spoken, allowing her to hug him as he walked over to a couch nearby. "Who told you that, daughter?"

"Mummy did!" she chirped happily. "She says that you're a big cat and do stuff that they do."

A woman chuckled from the entrance of the living room.

"Of course he can purr, Emma!" Marinette exclaimed. "Both of your dads can."

She gasped. "Really?!"

"Really."

Emma jumped out of Damian's lap, before sprinting to the bedroom of the house with excited giggles. There was the sound of bed springs straining, and a chuckle from someone in there.

"Good morning, Princess! How're you doing?"

The bluenette smiled, leaning into Damian's chest. He wrapped her arms around her torso, and sighed as her fingers combed through his hair.

A purr echoed in their home.


End file.
